


you matter to me (simple and plain)

by fallenhurricane



Series: Malec Playlist [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenhurricane/pseuds/fallenhurricane
Summary: “Nothing’s bothering me.” Magnus smiled again, that fake, too small smile and turned back to his book.“Magnus.” Alec frowned.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Playlist [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	you matter to me (simple and plain)

**Author's Note:**

> teeny tiny ficlet!

I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes  
They've seen things that you never quite say, but I hear  
Come out of hiding, I'm right there beside you  
And I'll stay there as long as you let me

-Waitress, "You Matter to Me"

Magnus was sad. 

It was obvious to Alec. He and Magnus might have only been dating for a short while, but there were some things he intrinsically knew. He knew that though Magnus magically summoned them dinner most nights, he was a wonderful cook and knew how to make dishes from all around the world. He knew that the warlock wore his make-up because he enjoyed it, but also used it, sometimes, as a wall. He knew that, while Magnus would deny it, he enjoyed a long documentary as much as he enjoyed watching reality TV. Alec knew that he missed Ragnor Fell more than he would ever say aloud. And he knew that, sometimes, his boyfriend felt the sins and hurts of his past more acutely than he would ever admit.

So it was obvious to Alec. The subtle slump of Magnus’s shoulders, the way his glamour flickered and revealed his cat eyes, the way his witty responses were slower and quieter. Many people wouldn’t know what these things meant, but Alec could tell that Magnus was hurting. 

The warlock was sitting on the sofa, curled up into the corner with a book in his lap, when Alec sunk down beside him. He didn’t look up and Alec could see him tense a bit. 

“Magnus,” he said softly. 

Magnus didn’t answer. 

“Talk to me.”

At this, Magnus looked up and smiled, but it was small and without joy. Alec’s brows furrowed. “What about, Alexander?”

Alec stared at him. His eyeliner was thick and bold and his hair stood perfectly, but there were cracks in his armor. The way his smile faltered and the dark circles in the soft skin under his eyes spoke to his unease. “I know something’s bothering you.” Alec reached out, slowly, because he knew that sometimes when Magnus was upset he didn’t like to be touched, but Magnus didn’t react as he tentatively placed his hand on the warlock’s knee. 

“Nothing’s bothering me.” Magnus smiled again, that fake, too small smile and turned back to his book. 

“Magnus.” Alec frowned.

Finally, Magnus shut his book. He slid it onto the coffee table and crossed his arms over his chest. Alec didn’t remove his hand from his knee; rather, he squeezed gently. “What do you want me to say?”

“Anything, Magnus. Everything. Say what you need to. Tell me how I can help.” 

Alec knew his eyes were pleading, knew he might sound a bit pathetic, but he needed Magnus to know. He needed to tell him that he couldn’t say anything that would drive him away. Magnus bit his lip as Alec watched him. His glamour blurred for a moment before he let it down entirely, and Alec gazed into his golden eyes. 

“It’s nothing in particular,” Magnus said tersely. “It’s just a bad day.” He wrapped his arms more tightly around his chest and looked away. 

There was a pause, and Alec scooted closer. He placed his hands on Magnus’s still-crossed arms and gently tugged until they were holding hands, fingers curled around each other. “You know I’m always here for you, right?” he asked, voice quiet. When Magnus nodded, Alec pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist. Magnus exhaled breathily and Alec felt him relax in his arms, wrapping his own around Alec and nestling his face into Alec’s neck. Alec smiled into his hair. “You can tell me things, Magnus. I’m not going anywhere -- you matter too much to me.” 

Magnus shifted a little, but didn’t leave the hug. “I know,” he said, voice a little muffled. His hair tickled Alec’s cheek, and Alec revelled in it. “I just need time.” 

“Hey.” Alec pulled back a little and waited until Magnus met his gaze. He squeezed his shoulders lightly, reassuringly. “You don’t have to say anything today.” 

Magnus nodded and leaned back into the embrace. 

“I’ll be here.”

  
  



End file.
